


Очарованный смертью

by Erna_Y



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erna_Y/pseuds/Erna_Y
Summary: АУ от 88-й серии основного сериала. Покушение на военном кладбище закончилось не совсем так, как в каноне.Отказавшись от самооправдания, Райнхард, в конечном итоге, получает нечто большее





	Очарованный смертью

В первый раз медальон ускользнул после покушения на военном кладбище.   
Кирхайс говорил голосом обезумевшего от горя солдата, который сжимал в руке нож и должен был нанести удар. Восстановить высшую справедливость. Но телохранители скрутили его в мгновения ока, выбив оружие, и все, что он мог – швырять в лицо императора обвинения, одно страшнее другого. Каждое из них содержало в себе приговор. Каждое было правдой. Солдат публично обвинял кайзера в военном преступлении, которое совершилось благодаря его, кайзера, намеренному бездействию. Как иначе назвать гибель двух миллионов человек от ядерной бомбардировки? Признание ляжет пятном на репутацию императора, которая в глазах подданных должна быть безупречной. Опровергнуть? Безумием было бы не сделать этого. Но Райнхард не мог. И потому - молчал.  
Безмолвный строй бойцов, солдат с перекошенным от ярости лицом, телохранители, ожидающие приказа, характерный щелчок за спиной – Лютц снимает бластер с предохранителя. Незаконченная пьеса. Может быть, настало время доиграть ее? Оберштайн первым пришел в себя. Он подался вперед и набрал полную грудь воздуха, собираясь что-то сказать. Но он хотел взять на себя слишком многое. Райнхард сжал его плечо. Военный министр напрягся - и уступил дорогу кайзеру.   
Подобрав нож, выбитый из руки неудавшегося убийцы, Райнхард остановился в нескольких шагах от него.  
-Отпустите его, - велел телохранителям.  
Кисслинг и Юргенс не спешили выполнять приказ, выглядывая кого-то за спиной Райнхарда. Как будто искали поддержки.  
Сердце загнанно колотилось в груди.  
-Вы слышали приказ? – хрипло выдохнул Райнхард. - Кисслинг, Юргенс, руки по швам и четыре шага назад!  
Им пришлось послушаться. С потрясающей синхронностью, медленно и неохотно, они разжали хватку и отступили.  
-Никому не стрелять! – прокричал Райнхард во всю силу своих легких, рассчитывая, что его услышал если не все, то большинство из присутствующих. – Никому не двигаться с места!  
Голос сорвался. Со стороны могло показаться, что он обезумел, но ему было наплевать. Убийца не сводил с него взгляда. Наверное, ждал удара. Выставил левую руку вперед - видимо, инстинктивно. Десантный нож, который способен пробить даже легкие доспехи, артерии рассечет одним касанием. Два-три взмаха – и он труп. Можно было этим и закончить.   
В его глазах Райнхард не видел ничего, кроме боли и желания отомстить.  
В памяти встали гневные, обвиняющие слова Кирхайса. Другие слова, но те же самые обвинения, которые он вспоминал столько раз, вот - услышал их наяву. Медальон на груди звякнул, ударившись об одну из металлических пластин на кителе.  
Да, лорд Райнхард. Ты убил их всех.  
-Я не спас твоих близких. Их жизни на моей совести, - Райнхард сделал шаг и протянул нож рукоятью вперед. – Возьми. Делай, что должен.   
Солдат замер какую-то секунду, потом дрогнул и подался вперед. Его пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти. Точка невозврата пройдена. Глубоко вдохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, Райнхард выпустил лезвие. Хватит доли секунды, чтобы все завершилось. Его не успеют спасти.  
Тело убийцы напружинилось – мгновение перед тем, как он сделает выпад – и тут грянул выстрел. Разряд из бластера пробил голову насквозь. Человек с ножом рухнул, как марионетка, у которой разом обрезали все нити. Мгновенная смерть.  
Райнхард оглянулся.  
Адмирал Лютц медленно опустил пистолет.  
-Вы нарушили мой приказ, - пробормотал Райнхард.   
-Виноват, ваше величество, - с долей обреченности вздохнул Лютц.   
Он снова все испортил.  
Тут подбежал Эмиль, схватил за руку. Райнхард потрепал его по плечу, не в силах сдвинуться с места. На гнев уже не осталось сил. 

Когда он вернулся в свои апартаменты, сонливость и головокружение заставили его сдаться. Райнхард улегся на диван. Эмиль позвал доктора. Тот обнаружил жар и сделал укол. Стало немного легче. Райнхард выпроводил Эмиля, который появлялся то под одним предлогом, то под другим, и приказал Кисслингу никого не впускать. В нижнем ящике стола лежала кем-то подаренная и припрятанная до лучших времен бутылка вина. Там же обнаружился бокал. Если бы Кирхайс был жив, они бы выпили вместе. А сейчас придется пить и за него. Все, что осталось – золотой медальон, старое поблекшее фото, а с другой стороны, под стеклом – рыжий локон. И еще - завещание: мемориал на Одине, там, где среди гор и леса, где только ветер гуляет, где Кирхайс дожидается его в могиле.  
-Ты не даешь мне погибнуть, - прошептал Райнхард. – Ведь я не довел дело до конца. Изерлон держится. Но долго ему не простоять.   
Наполняя бокал, он залил скатерть - то ли жар еще не отпустил, то ли руки тряслись. Да и черт с ней. Райнхард выплеснул немного вина на пол - в жертву богам. Бутылка вина – слишком мало, чтобы забыться. От второго бокала остатки озноба покинули тело. Золото поблескивало в лучах лампы, напоминая о том, что в медальоне не хватает еще одной пряди. Той, что Райнхард вложил в руку Кирхайса, взамен взятой на память. Теперь она похоронена вместе с ним на Одине - частица Райнхарда, связавшая его с миром мертвых. Опуская взгляд, он видел на плечах волны золотистых волос – напоминание о том, что частью своего существа он находится за пределами жизни.  
-Еще один человек умер сегодня из-за меня. Сколькие еще погибнут, прежде чем я выполню клятву?  
Кирхайс улыбался из темноты. Райнхард поднял бокал, хотя друг не мог ответить ему тем же.  
Темнота надвинулась, и в ней оказалось не так уж плохо. Ветер играл верхушками елей, ночь отступала на север, где раскинулось море звезд. Кирхайс хотел что-то сказать, но Райнхард не мог разобрать слов. Главное было не позволять ему уйти, ведь если он сейчас уйдет, то больше не вернется.   
Вырвать его из лап темноты стоило большого труда. Заставить остаться. И он остался. В том же мундире старого образца, как в последний раз, в том же черном плаще, он выступил из темноты и остановился на самом краю круга света, обрисованного абажуром лампы. Он улыбался, как много лет назад. Как будто не было ни жестокой войны, ни уничтоженных конвоев, ни Вестерланда. Но все это, конечно было, и он помнил все, ведь он всегда был рядом. Где-то возле сердца.  
Райнхард приблизился к границе темноты и взял Кирхайса за руку. Она была не такой, как прежде. Ни трепета, ни напряжения – лишь расслабленность и покой.  
Кирхайс сжал пальцы с молчаливым согласием.  
-Сегодня ты вел себя безрассудно, лорд Райнхард.  
-На кладбище мне показалось, что это ты говоришь со мной. Прости, мне нелегко следовать данной клятве. Временами я мечтаю о том дне, когда смогу уйти за тобой.   
-Я уже здесь. Так что не торопись. Тебе предстоит долгий путь, - Глаза Кирхайса блестели, как лед. Лицо источало сияние. – Верь тем, кому всегда доверял. Они преданы тебе - даже те, кто сомневаются в этом. 

 

***  
Эмилю пришлось звать на помощь Кисслинга, чтобы уложить беспробудно спящего императора на кровать – после лекарства вино подействовало, как снотворное. Но кто мог запретить его величеству расслабиться после непростого дня? 

 

***  
Райнхард проснулся с тяжелой головой, не сразу сообразив, сколько времени прошло. Привычно сунул руку за пазуху. Медальона не было. Ни на груди, ни в карманах.   
Райнхарду показалось, будто он падает в пропасть.  
Но медальон не мог провалиться сквозь землю.   
Так и есть. Вот он, на письменном столе, на свернутой белоснежной салфетке. Наверное, Эмиль нашел, или кто-то из охраны.  
Повесив свой талисман на шею, Райнхард ощутил спокойствие. Он снова был не один: Кирхайс стоял за его плечом, незримо.  
Все, о чем он мечтал, начало обретать воплощение.

***

На следующий день он ловил на себе встревоженные взгляды. Сначала - Эмиля и Кисслинга, потом - фройляйн Мариендорф. Лютц тревожился по другому поводу, но напрасно - Райнхард поблагодарил его за меткий выстрел. В конце концов, Лютц сделал то, что сделал бы на его месте Кирхайс. Оберштайн же сдержанно напомнил об инциденте.   
-Слухи о том, как император самоубийственно вложил нож в руки мстителя, начнут распространяться с головокружительной скоростью. Меры будут приняты.   
-Делайте, что хотите, только чтобы больше никто не пострадал. Этот человек расплатился за свое преступление. Никакой коллективной ответственности, вы меня поняли?  
–Ваше величество признало свою вину за Вестерланд, - бесцветным голосом произнес Оберштайн. – Последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми.   
-Мне все равно.   
Оберштайн сверкнул глазами – а может, только показалось?   
-Осмелюсь задать вопрос, ваше величество. Вы жалеете, что адмирал Лютц попал в цель?  
Кабинет, залитый светом, не оставлял места для теней. Но Кирхайс все равно был рядом.  
-Нет, - признался Райнхард.   
Оберштайн молчал. Догадаться, о чем он думает, по его бесстрастному лицу было невозможно.  
-Разрушить все, что было завоевано ценой крови, можно одним опрометчивым шагом, - сказал он, наконец. – Пока у вас нет наследника, империя так же хрупка, как и ваша жизнь.  
Райнхард беззаботно улыбнулся.  
-Я уже говорил: мой престол унаследует достойнейший.

 

*** 

Еще накануне он планировал отправиться на выставку авангардной живописи, а потом на поэтический вечер, но наутро эти идеи вдруг показались ему безнадежно скучными. Поразмыслив, он велел министру двора начать приготовления к грандиозному приему. Феззанский отель не был предназначен для того, чтобы отдыхать с размахом, но можно было взять пример с Черных Улан – они могли пировать, как герои древности, где угодно и когда угодно.   
Нельзя было не отпраздновать это событие. Начало воссоединения, начало конца.

***  
Поглаживая медальон, Райнхард еще раз пробежал глазами официальное приглашение губернатора Новых Территорий посетить Хайнессен.  
Доверие своим ближайшим соратникам Райнхард возводил в принцип. Ему требовалась возможность доверять кому-то. О Ройентале в последнее время болтали всякое. Коронным слухом, не обойденным вниманием спецслужб, был слух о том, что губернатор Новых Территорий нацелился на место кайзера, и строит планы по захвату власти.  
Пока сплетники упражнялись в искусстве интриг, Ройенталь успешно наводил порядок на захваченных территориях, где начались массовые выступления против имперских военных властей. Даже в таком, не подобающем солдату и военачальнику, деле, он оказался на высоте.  
Но в том сне Кирхайс говорил именно о нем.  
Мог ли Ройенталь стать предателем?  
В любом случае, на Хайнессен следовало отправиться налегке.

***

Медальон покинул его во второй раз, когда он поднимался на борт своего белого флагмана. Цепочка – толстенная, грубоватая – не иначе, как по злой воле, порвалась и соскользнула с шеи, медальон отскочил от упругой раздвижной ленты трапа и ухнул в стометровую пропасть, на плиты космодрома. Вылет пришлось отложить. Райнхард не желал лететь без своего главного сокровища.  
От удара о бетон золотой корпус погнулся. Одно из стекол, то, что закрывало фотографию, треснуло. Второе, к счастью, уцелело. И створки больше не закрывались.   
Цепочку запаял оружейный мастер, в тот же вечер. Теперь памятный амулет висел на груди Райнхарда приоткрытым. Его не покидало странное ощущение: казалось, то, что прежде обитало внутри, вырвалось на свободу и обрело собственное бытие, не зависящее от его воли, желаний и чувств.

 

Флагман, сопровождаемый боевой группой, одолел больше половины пути до Хайнессена.   
Райнхард причесывался перед сном, размышляя, какую встречу готовит ему Ройенталь – и не мог решить, чем будет удовлетворен, а чем – разочарован. Как игрок, он мечтал об ощущении борьбы на пределе сил. Ройенталь – не властолюбец, а такой же игрок. Он недоверчив, но не мелочен…  
Как только Райнхард подумал так, повеяло холодом, и в зеркале отразился Кирхайс, стоявший позади.   
-Ты не будешь разочарован, лорд Райнхард. Он не хочет разочаровать тебя.  
Где-то вдалеке шумели деревья, трава колыхалась от ветра.   
Собравшись с духом, Райнхард обернулся. Что он ожидал увидеть? Скелет в мантии, с косой и песочными часами? Но перед ним был Кирхайс, а за его спиной – ночь.  
Пальцы замерзли от прикосновения к остывшему от мороза металлу наплечника.   
-Смерть изменила тебя.  
Лицо Кирхайса отразило тень улыбки.  
-На то она и смерть.  
-Ты пришел за мной?  
-Пока нет. Просто захотелось увидеться.  
Райнхард внезапно обнаружил, что каюта утратила привычный вид. То есть никакой каюты больше не было, только скромная, старомодно обставленная гостиная с окнами на улицу, стол со скатертью, стулья с закругленными спинками, много солнечного света. Дом, где они когда-то жили. Счастливое время. Кажется, ничего с той поры здесь не изменилось.  
В ярком свете Кирхайс не утратил ни своей телесности, разве только бледен был сверх меры.  
Райнхард подошел к окну. На улице было пусто. Ветер срывал с деревьев желтые листья.   
-Когда успела наступить осень? – молвил он. И услышал в ответ:  
-Что?  
За столом Кирхайс наливал в чашки неизвестно откуда взявшийся кофе. Кирхайс выглядел старше, чем он помнил. И сам он ощущал себя иначе. Вместо халата поверх пижамы - майка и черные военные штаны. Руки стали крепкими, мышцы непривычно бугрятся, даже осанка изменилась. Не тело, а боевая машина. Да нет же. Сон слишком затянул, заставил забыть самого себя. Райнхард с наслаждением потянулся. Он даже не простужался ни разу в жизни, какие уж там болезни… На спинке кресла висел его китель с нашивками подполковника наземных войск. Кирхайс – нет, Зиг - сидел за столом, тоже в кителе, но с расстегнутым воротничком – он так разгуливал чаще всего, подавая дурной пример подчиненным. Старый шрам багровел на шее, а другой, на лбу, скрывался под ржаво-красной шевелюрой.  
-Райн, не спи, - усмехнулся Зиг. – Иди за стол, кофе стынет.  
Райнхард уселся напротив, глотнул кофе, разглядывая его во все глаза. Образ из сна все еще стоял перед глазами. А Зиг был такой же, как раньше. Ничего не изменилось. Шрам на шее – напоминание об абордаже вражеского флагмана, второй – с битвы на Капче-Ланке, после которой мятежникам пришлось убраться с планеты.   
-Чего не ешь? – поинтересовался Зиг.  
Райнхард притворно зевнул.  
-Спать хочется.  
-Ты на меня так смотришь, будто я с того света вернулся.  
-Было и такое, – Райнхард взглянул на него в упор. - Разве нет? А мне приснилось тут. Вот и вспомнил.   
-Да брось ты, - Зиг махнул рукой. – Ешь колбасу, а то скоро не останется.  
Райнхард молча принялся за еду. Говорят, сны, отчасти, отражают мысли и воспоминания. На Капче-Ланке Зиг не оставил его, тяжело раненного - едва не погиб, спасая своего подчиненного. Его чудом спасли, вернули в строй. Райнхард тогда встал на ноги гораздо раньше. Пока Зиг возвращался к жизни, он изводил себя беспокойством и чувством вины. Два года, как все закончилось, но, видно, не забылось.  
-Полчаса назад пришло донесение, - сказал Зиг. – На Феззане неспокойно. Нас вызывают в штаб наземных войск.  
Райнхард усмехнулся.  
-Кого же еще, как не нас.  
Они оба начинали службу на Феззане, в подразделении, о котором в их личных делах не было никакой информации – только номер части, приписанной почему-то к инженерным войскам.

 

***  
Эмиль обнаружил его величество лежащим без чувств на полу и сразу же позвал доктора.   
Райнхард пришел в себя только через трое суток. У него был сильный жар, и самые сильные лекарства сбивали температуру лишь на короткое время. Он бредил, никого не узнавал. Так продолжалось пять дней. Даже на взгляд несведущих, признаки болезни никак не укладывались в картину накопившейся усталости. После проверки анализов доктор вынужден был признать, что Райнхард серьезно болен. Требовалось как можно быстрее доставить императора в госпиталь, оснащенный новейшей медицинской аппаратурой. О возвращении на Феззан не могло быть и речи: «Брунгильда» одолела больше половины пути. Райнхард планировал сделать остановку в системе Урваши, где после присоединения Новых Территорий разместились базы имперского флота. Но сейчас застрять на Урваши, провинциальной планете, в то время как здоровье императора внушало серьезные опасения, - означало риск оставить Райнхарда без необходимой медицинской помощи.  
Корабль все еще не вышел из гиперпрыжка. До запланированного торможения оставалось несколько часов.   
Адмирал Мюллер, который теперь остался старшим по должности, привык доверять фактам, и лучше других в Генштабе знал, каким страшным оружием может стать информация. Альянс, как давно уже известно, по уровню развития медицины заметно опережал Рейх. Там лечили даже редкие болезни, которые в Рейхе считались смертельным приговором. Подвергаемая сомнению лояльность Ройенталя была лишь мнимой угрозой, а болезнь кайзера - угрозой явной, причем не только для Райнхарда, но и для всего Рейха. Ведь у кайзера не было наследника, а у ныне покойного Фридриха фон Гольденбаума родственников осталось предостаточно. Да и не только их следовало опасаться. Смерть Райнхарда повлекла бы за собой гражданскую войну.  
Взвесив все «за» и «против», Мюллер принял решение лететь на Хайнессен без остановок.


End file.
